HOW I MET MISAKI
by Paulie MickyJ
Summary: It takes events and incidents that lead to the FAIRYTALE. Akihiko is retracing his path that lead him to Misaki. Its his own personal fairytale. If you love cheesy and fluffy and like HIMYM, than read please!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Nomenclature**_

* * *

"Happy tenth marriage anniversary" Hiroki hugged Usami Akihiko the forty five year old silver head novelist and handed him his present.

"Thank you Hiroki, where is your husband and daughter?" Usami asked the brunette who was wearing a long brown summer coat and jeans and carrying flowers alone.

"Nowaki is on his way he will drop boys at his mom's home first and come here. As for Hinamori she will come with that baka boyfriend of hers. I had work pending up, so I came from there. How's the preparation going?" Hiroki asked the taller man who was dressed in bottle green full sleeve cardigan and black undershirt and trousers

"It would be faster, had some people refrained from helping me" Misaki yelled from his kitchen counter

"Misaki is kicking out Aikawa and Shinbou out of the kitchen time to time" Usami sighed

"I can imagine it. Misaki congratulations on surviving a marriage with this Bakahiko. Your present is packed together with Akihiko's make sure you use it okay and I bought you flowers too" Hiroki entered the big drawing room adjacent to the kitchen.

"Thank you Sensei, please take your seat and excuse me for soggy welcome, please keep the flowers at the coffee table, I will rescue them soon" said thirty five year old Misaki, he was wearing a purple shirt and his brown hair was pulled into a half ponytail and an apron covered his slim frame. Aikawa and Shinobu were disturbing him.

"It's okay brat. So Miyagi is here, my parents, Aikawa's what are you again?" Hiroki smirked at Tsumori who was chatting with his mother

"Hello my sweet pea" Miyagi was sitting with Hiroki's father

"Hey Kamijou-san, well this month I am Uke" Tsumori laughed

"So the latecomers are my husband and daughter" Hiroki sat on the couch near his father

"Oh no, Usami-sensei's father and his brother as well Takahiro-san and Manami are on their way" Aikawa came with Shinobu tailing behind her with tray holding welcome drink.

"Misaki kicked you guys out again huh?" Hiroki asked

"Sensei please keeps those two under your surveillance, thanks to them my whole dinner plan is running late" Misaki yelled

"Misaki, calm down" Usami went over to his husband and patted his head

"Usagi-san, Nii-chan and Manami-san will be here in moments, Usagi-chichi and Usagi-ani too, they would want to eat and leave and Nowaki-san, Hina-chan and Senpai will here too, how can I manage" Misaki looked up with wet eyes

"Misaki relax, I will engage them" Usami smiled

"It's our tenth anniversary Usagi-san, I don't want to spoil it" Misaki was red

"It will be perfect I trust you, the editor in chief of the Cuisine Magazine shouldn't doubt his talent" Usami patted and ruffled the smooth brown hair which had grown longer and now covered Misaki' neck.

"Usagi-san thank you" Misaki's eyes came to normal but grew large when the door bell rang.

"I will help" Aikawa ran to receive, both Usamis', Takihiro with his wife, Nowaki and Sumi Misaki's senpai.

"Aikawa, everyone's here right?" Usami asked

"Yes" the Vice-president of Murakawa yelled back

"Welcome everyone, please have your seat, the food will be a little late, Hina-chan is late too" Misaki bowed from his spot in kitchen

"Relax my Son-in-law, we are here to meet you and though your food is world class. Don't burden yourself" elder Usami smiled and sat near Hariku Kamjiou and Miyagi, Takahiro cornered Usami into chit-chat and Manami and Aikawa started gossiping with Sakura Kamijou.

"Thank you" Misaki calmed and started working on his food. It was his anniversary and he was stuck in cooking as certain people tired to help but burned half of his work

"Misaki-kun, princess will not miss the party of her Nii-san's anniversary" Nowaki added

"Like her Daddy said, she will not" Hinamori entered with her boyfriend. The brunette had now grown taller and more beautiful; she was a perfect blend of Hiroki's and her mother Matsumoto's genes. She went and kissed Nowaki on the cheek and ruffled Hiroki's hair and hugged Misaki from the counter.

"Brat don't patronize your Papa" Hiroki blushed at his daughter's habit.

"Now grab your seat little tyke" Misaki shooed her away before she could touch the food

"Everyone thank you for coming on this wonderful day to celebrate with us. I am so glad Misaki and I we have spend ten years together as husbands. Since Misaki is nervous here, I want to ease his tension and tell a story which I have never shared before" Usami smiled

"Which story?" Hiroki was always eager for new stories

"How I met Misaki" Usami said

"Sensei, we all know, you taught Misaki-kun, you both started to live together had some villains tried to snatch him away, but you got married" Aikawa sighed

"We also know the unhealthy part where you hand-jobbed my little brother-in-law in your first study session" Manami giggled with Fangirl eyes and high-fived Aikawa

"Manami-san, Nii-chan is here" Misaki yelled

"Don't worry Misaki, your Nii-chan has read all Junai Romantica Novels" Takahiro gave his naive smile

"Usagi-san, I am divorcing you" Misaki cried

"You pervert, you don't deserve a husband like him" Haruhiko joked

"Let's continue the story" Sumi cut in glaring at Haruhiko

"Well what you guys know is true, but my journey to find love of my life has been long. I think Misaki deserves the complete fairytale story" Usami smiled and patted his husband

"Let me guess its incidents and moments that lead you to Nii-chan?" Hinamori asked

"You guessed it right little Sakura" Usami smiled at Hinamori

"Akihiko you better keep it beautiful" Sakura Kamijou warned.

"Now say it Usami-san" Shinobou grumbled

"Shinobou-chin, don't yell" Miyagi calmed his over excited husband

"Let each couple sit beside their partner" Aikawa moved and sat besides Tsumori rest followed except Elder Usami.

"I am alone" Elder Usami mumbled

"Oh you are not you shitty old man" Usami Akimi entered the huge pent house, her silver hair flowed till her waist and her lavender eyes sparkled. She was wearing black suit and formal skirt. She presented Misaki a kiss on the forehead patted Usami's cheeks and sat beside her on-off husband.

"Let's begin" Nowaki giggled while holding his husband's hand

* * *

_**Thirty Five Years Back**_

Young Usami Akihiko sat in his car besides his mother Akimi. Mother and son had returned from England after a long stay of eight years. Akimi had left the house with one and half year old Akihiko when three year old Haruhiko was bought to Usami Household. After eight years of travelling and handling business in various foreign lands she was called back. The matriarch of Usami Household had passed away and she was the sole heir to inherit the title. So after eight long years mother and son came back to Japan. Akimi was holding Akihiko in her arms while the driver drove in utter silence. Akihiko was looking blankly at the view that left his car window; her silent boy was always distant despite being near her.

"Akihiko" Akimi broke the silence

"Yes Mother" Akihiko looked up

"When we enter Usami manor greet everyone with respect. You have met your father before, we will have many guests there waiting for us. I don't want you to shy away, just nod and leave rest to mother okay" Akimi patted her son's left palm gently

"Yes Mother" young Akihiko nodded

"Another concern is, you have an elder brother from your father. Just don't hate him or love him, it's up to you to decide your feelings but make sure, you hurt no one and be the boy you are. But son never be attached to anyone, it pains when people break your heart and trust" Akimi kissed his head

"Mother is it necessary for me to take over the company in future?" Akihiko asked with blank eyes

"No! Feel free to choose your path. Company only needs a Usami symbol at top, as long as a Usami is at head its fine. I assume your nii-chan is well trained to takeover in future" the Silver haired woman patted her boy and stared outside the window into the Usami manor visible in site.

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

"Mother May I come in" Akihkio asked standing outside his mother's room

"Please son, what brings you here in this late morning?" Akimi gestured him to come inside. Ever since she took over the tile of head, she had been signing papers and rearranging the domestic business. While Akihiko had been exploring the manor and its huge garden and tried to talk to the brunette boy sleeping in his secret place. But due to his fear about being avoided and hated he ran away. He kept distance from Haruhiko out of fear and spoke less to his father.

"I want to go and explore the city, please allow me" Akihiko asked

"Alone you mean?" the mother looked with smirk

"Yes" the boy nodded

"Well I can't let you go alone. Have you read the books in your room?" Akimii asked biting her pen

"Yes I have read them all" the younger silver hair answered

"You are one strange boy. Now that your heart is sat, you will wander off alone. How about you take the car today and the driver will show you the main spots, later you can explore the city when you grow up a little and with your accent right now we can't risk you to go alone" Akimi looked into her son's expressionless eyes.

"As you please mother" Akihiko nodded

"So dress up, you leave in an hour" Akimi sighed

"Thank you Mother" Akihiko smiled and turned to leave

"Akihiko" his mother called

"Yes Mother" the boy turned around

"Smile more will you" the mother smiled

"Aye" the silver head left

"You are strange my son" Akimi picked up the intercom to do the arrangements.

* * *

"Akihiko-sama are you sure you won't have lunch in any of these restaurants?" The driver asked

"No sir" the boy shook his head

"We have seen everything in the city, is there any particular place you want to visit next young master?" the old man asked

"Do we have a big park with lot of family and children here?" Akihiko asked

"I think I have the right place for you" the driver turned around the car and gave a huge smile to young Akihiko.

* * *

"Are you sure you won't get lost young master, I can accompany you and keep my distance. Though Mistress has said I don't need to walk behind you" the old man asked

"No, please rest in the car, I promise you I will be back in time" Akihiko bowed

"Take care" the old man murmured; he had bought Akihiko to Kinuta Park which was the popular spot for cherry blossom season.

Akihiko wandered off in the huge parked in which various kind of cherry blossom had been planted. The place was filled with family with their kids; many old couple had come to spend their peaceful time under the cherry blossom. Akihiko went under various trees, under which families were having picnics. Akihiko wanted to sit under the trees but was afraid of going near the happy families. After searching for long, he found one young tree at end of the park which still had to achieve its glorious blossoms. It was a young tree and people had stayed away from it due to its mere blossoms. As the boy approached the tree, he found a brunette reclining behind the trunk of the tree. He got curious and peeped up to look at the brunette. The closer he got the faster his heartbeat grew. Finally he stood in front of the brunette who looked up to him and gave a huge smile. The brunette had been covered by the shawl till the neck.

"Hello" the sweet voice smiled and sat up fixing the shawl

"Hello, sorry to disturb your nap" Akihiko bowed

"You did not disturb me, you look alone like me, come sit here" the brunette patted on the grass

"Thank you ma'am" Akihiko sat near her

"So you are imported Japanese to Tokyo lad?" the voice giggled

"How did you know ma'am?" Akihiko looked surprised

"Your accent dear, why is a young boy like you roaming the park alone?" the woman asked

"I am not alone, Driver-sama is waiting for me in the car" the silver hair smiled

"Okay so you are safe, I don't have to worry about reporting to police" the brunette laughed

"Why are you alone ma'am?" Akihiko asked

"I am waiting for my naive husband and naive son, they are on their way to have picnic here" the lady giggled

"Oh I see" Usami smiled

"So what's your name? I am Mafumi, nice to meet you" the woman smiled

"I am Akihiko" the silver hair smiled

"What a beautiful name. You have pretty eyes, pure lavender and such beautiful hair" Mafumi ran her hand in Akihiko's hair

"But your eyes are so beautiful pure deep green. They are like the wild forest calling to me" Akihiko told her

"Thank you" Mafumi blushed; her apple shaped face was complimented with her long brown hair which was casually resting on her shoulder

"Welcome Mafumi-sama" Akihiko liked this woman

"Do you want a sandwich? I have a basket full of sandwich, I bet you have never eaten tastiest home cooked sandwich ever. Trust me it's not poisoned" Mafumi handed the boy her sandwich which Akhiko took as he was hungry and the smell was overwhelming.

"Thank you" Akihkio smiled

"You talk less huh, maybe I talk too much. Though everyone in our family talks too much" Mafumi laughed louder taking a huge bite of her piece.

"It's tasty" Akihiko gobbled his piece

"I told you" Mafumi handed him another

"Do you visit this place often?" Akihiko asked

"No, it's to celebrate my Husband's promotion, now he is the Regional Head of the Oda Group of Publication you see" Mafumi said with pride

"Is it a very important position?" Akihiko asked

"Nah, but its important for a middle class family like us. You are too young, but this small achievents and moments make life worthwhile son" Mafumi looked up to the sky

"What do you do Ma'am?" Akihiko asked

"I teach kindergartners" Mafumi smiled

"You love kids?" Akihiko was curious

"Yeah I do, kids are meant to be loved, pampered, cared and cajoled" Mafumi again rubbed the silver head

"Oh I see" Akihiko laughed

"Everyone should love everyone boy, it makes things easy but yes attachment may cause pain, but little pain is acceptable when you see the people you love are happy. Gosh I am talking too much again" Mafumi giggled

"May I ask a question?" Akihiko asked

"Sure" Mafumi handed him a chocolate bar

"What will you say if a boy falls in love with a boy?" Akihiko spoke without any expression, he was expecting a frown or some twitch in brow but Mafumi continued eating her food happily.

"Love is love right? Who am I to say anything? If my son in future loves a boy I shall support him. What matters is the heart son" Mafumi poked Akihiko's heart and something dropped from her hand.

"So you won't think they are weird?" Akihiko asked

"Never! Everyone deserves to be loved and love anyone" Mafumi was eating her third sandwich

"Thank you. Here is your book, is it interesting?" Akihiko smiled

"From my perspective yes, from yours no I assume" the woman informed

"What's it about?" the young writer eager to grow asked

"It's about baby names and its meaning" Mafumi sighed

"Why do you need that?" Akihiko asked

"Here take a look" Mafumi removed her shawl to reveal the baby bump she was sporting.

"You have a baby inside" Akihiko's eyes grew in surprise

"Yeah, it's for her that I need a name" Mafumi giggled

"How do you know baby is a she?" Akihiko asked with curiosity

"I don't know, but I want a girl, a boy is fine too" Mafumi blushed

"Oh, when will she come out?" Akihiko asked

"In next four months I hope" the young mother blushed

"Have you decided the name?" Akihiko asked

"No, I want something that represents happiness and beauty like Cherry Blossoms here" Mafumi laughed

"But you can't find a name that can apply to both genders?" Akihiko asked

"Correct Mr. Akihiko" Mafumi handed the book to Akhiko to adjust her back

"Will you mind if I suggest?" Akihiko asked

"Go ahead" Mafumi smiled

"How about Misaki? Misaki means full blossom, though its little common name but both girls and boys can have it. I read in stories, Misaki is beautiful name" Akihiko asked

"Ouch" Mafumi trembled and giggled

"Are you okay?" Akihiko looked worried

"Yeah, baby kicked, she liked the name" Mafumi laughed

"Misaki" Akihiko smiled

"Here she kicked again, say it again" Mafumi took Akhiko's hand placed it on her tummy

"Misaki" Akihiko's eyes grew large and his face blushed, he felt a slight movement

"May be when she grows up she will be your bride hehe" Mafumi giggled, while Akihiko's mind was suddenly filled with stories and narratives. His mind became alive he blushed harder at the thought of a baby with brown hair and green eyes in wedding dress.

"Yeah, hey Misaki when you grow up, no matter what you are a boy or a girl, I will marry you" Akihiko spoke nearer to the round bump. The baby kicked again and Mafumi giggled.

"She loves you already" the woman patted the silver haired boy.

"Mafumi-sama, I have to go, I promised to be home early. It was nice meeting you" Akihiko stood up and kissed her on the cheek

"It was nice meeting you, please take this book as symbol of our friendship" Mafumi handed Akihiko the book

"Won't you write anything on it?" Akihiko asked

"Sure, Dear Aki-chan be sure you are present in the wedding with my baby Misaki Takahashi twenty five years later, wish you all the success in life may you grow up to be happy, love Mafumi Takahashi" Mafumi read out the words she wrote while Akihiko blushed deeper.

"Misaki good luck, one day we will meet and don't trouble your mother and save your love for me" Akihiko patted the tummy and the baby kicked again.

"Goodbye and smile more" Mafumi did not stand up as it was difficult to change positions.

"Take-care" the Silver haired boy vanished in the crowd and Mafumi drifted to nap again

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Akihiko you look happy, did something nice happen to you?" Akimi asked in dinner table

"Yes" Akihiko nodded

"Will you share it with Mother?" Akimi asked

"I made a friend today" Akihiko smiled

"That's great anything else I should know" Akimi smiled back

"I wrote my first story" Akihiko looked up with blank eyes

"Will you read it out to me?" Akimi asked

"I will, but promise it will be our secret?" Akihiko asked with doubtful face

"I Promise" Akimi promised.

* * *

"Mafumi you look to happy? So you have decided baby's name?" Tadahiro asked as he helped his wife climb the bed after their picnic

"Yes" Mafumi smiled

"What is it?" young Takahiro asked jumping around in his boxers

"Misaki Takahashi" Mafumi said proudly

"You are hell bent to have a girl ain't you honey?" Tadahiro smiled at his overzealous wife

"Yes, but most importantly I already found her a husband" Mafumi laughed

"Child marriage is illegal mother" Takahiro looked confused

"Yeah right" Mafumi patted her older son

"What if we have a boy?" Takahiro asked

"We will love him like we love each other" Mafumi pulled Takahiro into her lap while her husband covered them in the blanket and crawled in joined his soon to be family of four.

* * *

**Twenty years later**

"Usagi-san why am in this park with a basket full of my family sandwich?" Misaki huffed

"Because this place is filled with memories" Akihiko sat under the same tree at the end of the park which had grown bigger now and had more blossom than others.

"What memories are we talking about?" Misaki asked

"It's the first place I met you" Akihiko took a bite of the sandwich Misaki gave him

"I do not remember meeting you ever before. I met you for first time when you were towering over my brother, it was the day you agreed to become my tutor" Misaki huffed

"I said 'I met you' not you met me" Akihiko ruffled his little lover's hair

"You are weird Usagi-san" Misaki pouted

"No I just believe in fairytales now" Akihiko kissed Misaki on the forehead and Misaki kicked him in the shin lightly

"Baka Usagi" Misaki pouted

"Your kicks are same as before" Akihiko laughed and Misaki looked confused.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER-** I dont own junjou romantica

The story is Dedicated to my Fanfiction Buddies ShariaHisako and BlackButlerQueen- Its also a delayed HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIFT to you both, as your birthdays were few weeks back.

Now read it review it and yes it will be updated after ONE AND HALF MONTH I have finals.

As for the idea of Misaki in Womb and Akihiko naming him came from an Fanfiction fan who wants her identity to be anonymous. So its thanks to her we began our story. Its a future fic and Akhiko will retell his path to Misaki, so warning ahead we will get less Misaki here.

(^_^)/

bye love you all


	2. The Genesis

**The Genesis**

* * *

Hiroki Kamijou the ten year old overachiever was reading a book in his secret place of green-white-blue tunnel of nature. Under the tree Hiroki was happily devouring his book about alien and waiting for his only friend Usami Akhiko. It had been three months that both had become good friends and shared their passion for words. Hiroki had already lost his first kiss to 'Bakahiko' Hiroki's nick name for his best friend. Future demon Kamijou had already been struck by the arrow of cupid to his dismay or realisation. When wind started to blow, Hiroki stretched his muffler and pulled his socks up. He was now becoming impatient as he wanted to talk about the stories Akihiko had written. Within one month of their exchange of stories, Hiroki had become the self proclaimed editor for Akihiko. Though Akihiko knew more words than the envious Hiroki, Akihiko still had problems with the creation and staging of word pattern as his English upbringing had created duality of narrative. But Hiroki Kamijou loved it none the less. After waiting for another half an hour Hiroki decided to leave for home as he understood Akihiko must have been held back by family issues. So standing up the brunette dusted his trousers and picked his bags to bid adieu to the day.

But Hiroki's fate stopped him when he saw pure lavender looking into his crimson eyes. The eyes were brooding and horror stricken and Hiroki felt afraid. Akihiko looked sad, disinterested, isolated, lost at times, he was fickle but, he had never looked so horrified. The look in the eyes of the silver haired was begging for help and comfort. Both friends were in a staring competition and Hiroki was trying to grab the message Akihiko was trying to convey him. Finally Hiroki decided to move closer, he dropped his bags and with one swift move he hugged Akihiko. Hiroki knew his best friend was one of the finest people who could eradicate any trace of expression when time called. Hence he was not expecting the other to talk or cry. Hiroki's grip coiled and Akihiko hugged him harder and dropped his head on his shoulder. The lavender eyes were closed and pressing against the body of the green eyed. Akihiko hugged Hiroki tighter with every passing moment. Hiroki not being the most comforting or jovial person ran his fingers through the silver mane and rubbed them. Both stood there for a while and Hiroki kept patting the taller calmly without uttering a word.

"Hiroki may I stay at your home this weekend?"

The silver haired spoke softly in a very pathetically hurt and terrified voice. This was enough for Hiroki to understand that his best friend had experienced something unpleasant and it was not meant to be asked. Hiroki broke the hug and looked into the eyes of lavender hue which were reflecting back the sad orange of setting sun. Those eyes were crying to Hiroki for solace without words. Hence Hiroki simply pulled his bags up from the ground and turned Akihiko around. Next moment Hiroki was holding Akihiko's hand and slowly walking towards home in pure silence. It was strange as even after Hiroki attained adulthood he could never forgot the day, that evening even the birds refused to sing the serenade and the depleting orange looked less alive. Hiroki never asked but he felt it inside him that Akihiko had lost something very precious that day.

When both young boys reached Kamijou Manor, Sakura Kamijou the usually chatty woman felt something was at odds. So she left the children to their engagement and Hiroki asked her call Usami House saying that youngest Usami was going to stay the weekend at their house. The lady of the house in general would ask plenty many questions so that she could prepare to properly conversation with the Usamis but, that evening she quietly sent the food and clothing to Hiroki's room. After entering the Kamijou Manor both boys had not spoken a word but decided to be done with their homework. The dinner went in a similar manner and the food was chewed in silence. Hiroki wanted to ask tons of things but decided not to. He pulled the futons out and prepared the bed for Akihiko who was sitting at the corner and staring at Hiroki's mini-library without an ounce of desire to read.

"Oye come let's sleep"

Hiroki smiled at Akihiko whose eyes grew large at the site. In general Hiroki preferred to keep their futons as far as possible. Akihiko had a tendency to roll and grab the nearest thing as pillow and Hiroki often fell into the category of pillow. After two months of trouble Hiroki had devised the ford of pillows to help Akihiko roll on any side and lend on an actual pillow. But tonight the pounding feeling in Hiroki's heart forced him to join both the futons and leave no space in between them. Hiroki gently smiled and patted the futon and Akihiko gave a smile after hours of carrying the hollow look in his eyes. That smile drove a sudden glow in the lavender eyes, made Hiroki want to protect Akihiko for as long as he can. Hiroki laid on his futon and Akihiko joined him and this time he did not sleep on his side but landed on Hiroki's chest and Hiroki smacked him on the head. Akihiko laughed and nestled into Hiroki's arm and hugged Hiroki's waist with happy determination. Hiroki though felt awkward and hot but chose to pat Akihiko's silver head until the taller fell asleep besides him. Hiroki eventually drifted to dreams after finding his friend in slumber.

To an ordinary eye Akihiko's sleeping face appeared normal and calm but in his dreams the young was in turmoil. The more he hugged Hiroki in his sleep the more he tensed in his mind and snuggled inside the warmth of Hiroki. His dreams were often a reflection of the day's event, but today he was viewing the same images as he had seen them. Akihiko was walking around his huge mansion to find a calm and isolated place to venture and develop his new found hobby of writing. Every room either had maids or a butler caring after the room. In past three months he had created a map of avoiding his father who gave one of those goofy smiles which had no depth in them. He chose to have minimum communication with Haruhiko his half brother. Both young boys had developed a mutual dislike towards each other and none of the parents were inclined to solve it. His father and mother had decided to live in opposite wings of the manor to stay away from verbal dual. Though Akihiko distanced from any talking he soon found his precious things went missing first his books, later his special toys soon others followed. It did not take Akihiko long enough to figure out who was behind it. Haruhiko his elder half brother garnered a certain interest in things Akihiko held as precious. Akihiko did not feel anger for him but a pity like feeling rose in him towards the older. The older tried hard to achieve everything possible for an almost twelve year old but he forever remained the object of lamentation. Akhiko understood all this and refrained from complaining to his now a firebrand mother who was in the worse case of frustration in the house. Akihiko lived in the house of wretchedness and he had no escape.

Akhiko kept walking in the sixth floor of the right wing of the mansion. It was weird and difficult to find an empty room in such a big house. For last three months the house had been receiving constant visitors. All the Usami's from all over the world were here to check on progress of Usami Akimi as the new matriarchal head. In next one week the patriarch of the Usami house Akihiko's grandfather and Usami Akimi's father was arriving. Hence not a single room was left upturn as the older man was very particular about cleanliness and upkeep. Akihiko had returned from school and had changed into a formal yellow shirt and trousers to prepare for his meeting with Hiroki later in advance. Little Akihiko clutched his bag of stories and new notebook to write a happy story for Hiroki. Hiroki had complained that at times Akihiko was too depressing for a ten year old while Akihiko found his best friend too critical for a ten year old. So with aim of writing a happy story Akihiko found the white door at the corner end of the wing. He turned around and looked around to check if anyone was there but found none. With a deep breath and sigh of relief the silver haired boy pushed the door and entered the room to find a sight he was imprinted with for lifetime.

The lavender eyes of another silver hair met Akihiko's. In front of Akihiko laid his mother barely covered in red sheets besides her was a man with black hair. At first Akihiko thought the black haired man was his father but when his vision adjusted his eyes grew wide. With his mother was a man who was way younger than his mother. The man had yellow eyes and uncertain blush and embarrassment. Usami Akimi on the other hand was shocked to find her son in this part of the manor. Akimi sat up pulling the cover to her naked breast and tried to speak but the expression on Akihiko's eyes made her numb. The man besides her was similarly dumbstruck and gazing at Akihiko in a sense of guilt. The young boy tried to grasp everything in his vision and looked at his mother. She was angry at herself, embarrassed at the situation, regretful about the choice of place but Akihiko found no sense of guilt. For all his life time Akihiko had never found his mother guilty of any decision expect her marriage. Right now Akihiko was trying to find one single moment of guilt in her lavender eyes but there was none. Both mother and son kept looking at each other with same deadpan expression for next few pulses.

"Sorry to barge in your personal time mother. Please forgive me and excuse me"

Akihiko bowed and turned around to leave the room. Akimi on spur of the moment sprung out of the bed and grabbed the robe that was resting on the chair nearby. Akhiko started to walk slowly and did not look back. He closed the door and decided to walk away he yet had to process what to make of this situation and scene. He had seen his mother naked many times but alone. In England his mother would walk around in their big house in hardly any clothes. He would often help her pick clothes for work or party. They went swimming together, he clearly remembers on his ninth birthday mother and son had taken a small trip to one of the famous nudist beaches of France. Seeing his mother in another man's arm did not create any feeling but it was vice versa. Looking at a man in a lady's arm felt wrong to him. He knew his mother was not affectionate towards his father but thing he felt was different. He felt both jealous and angry of his mother; the look on the man's face was striking to him. Deep down he wanted to have a normal relationship between his parents but right now he wanted to be the one being cared and loved like his mother. Akihiko felt disgusted with himself. Soon his pace increased and started running wild as he burst out of the house Akimi came running behind him but he was already running towards the other side of the house while his mother kept calling him.

"Akihiko wait, please let me explain"

The same image had been engraved now in his sleep Akihiko was running away from his mother not because he was angry with her but because he did not like what he was feeling. A man and woman did not look appealing to him. Suddenly his mind bought another picture when he was eight year old and whining about something. He was in the park and was sad because his mother was away and he was left alone in the house under maid's care. On that particular day an older boy from his neighbourhood had joined him to play. When he found Akihiko sad and whining he had kissed Akihiko saying that it was a method to stop people from crying and being sad. Though Akihiko had always known only girls kissed boys, he certainly liked being kissed by the older boy that day. When he was nine a girl in his school kissed him on the lips but Akihiko did not like it. Suddenly another image flashed when he had kissed Hiroki when the latter was crying. Though he said he did it to stop Hiroki from crying. Deep down he really wanted to see how it felt to press lips against those beautiful curved lips of Hiroki. He found Hiroki too naive to think anything past the moment so he had kissed him and to Akihiko's surprise he loved it but he felt disgusted at his non-normal thoughts. Words of Mafumi came up that love was love and people could like anyone. He remembered his promise to unborn child of hers and prayed to his gods that the child was a boy not girl. A blurry image of a brown hair and green eyed boy flashed in his mind. The green eyes were soothing and Akihiko' wanted to ruffle the brown hair. The unknown person was smiling at him and was trying to cheer him up. With this image he cuddled deeper into Hiroki's embrace, who was not kicking him out away like other nights.

* * *

In the morning both boys woke up feeling unsettled and confused. Hiroki was worried because once in middle of the night Akihiko's grip forced him to wake up. When he woke up he found Akihiko was frowning in his sleep and sweating. Hiroki had ruffled his hair and wiped the sweat but Akihiko was troubled to the deep. But he knew the latter well, so he decided to let him be for a while. While Akihiko wanted to explore his thoughts and ideas. Hiroki had created a place his heart. He was the first friend who did not care about Akihiko's heritage as an Usami. Hiroki was willing to beat the shit of him or anybody who harmed him. In first days of school Hiroki stood by him and saved him from the onslaught of questioning girls and hate from the boys. He was a harsh citric and inspiration, it was fun to watch him emerge successful. Hiroki would yell at him, beat him but would rush to help him. Akihiko did the same when Hiroki needed him. He was like him isolated and thoughtful essentially different in outlook and execution. Hiroki was his partner in crime and the friend he could trust. After breakfast both boys sat opposite each other and discussing the latest book they had ventured into. Suddenly Akihiko was too close to Hiroki's face who was busy ranting something critical.

"Hiroki" Akihiko tapped the shorter

"What?" Hiroki frowned

"We are best friends right?" the lavender eyes were little sad

"Yes" Hiroki nodded in confusion advent on his face

"If I do something that is not normal will you leave me?" Akihiko asked loud

"What kind of question is that you idiot?" Hiroki was thinking from where did the question come up from

"Answer me" the silver haired was serious

"No, because you are far from normal and anything abnormal you do seems normal to me. So no I will never leave you. I may get angry and all but nope I am not leaving you" Hiroki was as clear as he could be

"Thank you" Akihiko's eyes grew large in happiness

Saying this Akihiko cheered up and Hiroki nodded and went to pointing out the things he was telling Akihiko about. Akihiko was seated in same position while Hiroki was now busy in rereading a text he had found could help Akihiko express well. It had become a routine now Hiroki who would read extra non-fiction and grammar to help Akihiko pen his expressions well. Hiroki's complain was Akihiko was all observation and less activity at times. So he had taken moral duty to introduce the taller to various styles and works he could. Akihiko had to admit Hiroki was sincere when it came to his work but the boy had a tendency to nod to things he pretended to hear. Akihiko was going use this to his advantage one day as he mischievously smirked. Hiroki was suddenly pulled by Akihiko and his lips were again pressed with the soft cold lips of Akihiko. The brunette was too pre-occupied in his thoughts to register the actions of the lavender eyes. After few seconds he realised his best friend was hovering over his lips. Hiroki on the spur of the moment banged his book on his best friend's head in anger and confusion.

"Ouch Hiroki that hurts" Akihiko whined

"Good then my aim was perfect you fool. Why on earth did you do that?" Hiroki now had rolled away from Akihiko to ten arms distance

"Because I felt like" Akihiko smiled

"You idiot, you can't do that to people just because you felt like. Why did you feel like doing that?" Hiroki was blushing and stammering

"Hiroki promise me you won't tell it to anybody" now Akihiko was serious

"Promise" Hiroki was more than serious

"I think I don't like girls in like way" Akihiko informed

"Okay and you like boys?" Hiroki asked with deeper blush

"Yes" Akihiko nodded

"The kiss had to do with that?" Hiroki frowned

"I wanted to confirm my thoughts" Akihiko nodded

"You can't just kiss people to confirm or find out you desires, you moron" Hiroki threw few more books which landed happily on Akihiko's head

"Sorry" Akihiko tried to save himself from the avalanche of books

"So you like me more than like-like?" Hiroki though ten was mature enough to be counsellor

"You are my best friend but no not more than like-like" Akihiko was clear

"Then don't go doing stupid stuff people might thing you are mad" Hiroki sighed

"Okay" Akihiko smiled that Hiroki was more worried about his image

"Idiot just don't do it again or I will seriously kill you" Hiroki grumbled and pulled the book to hide his blush

"But you will never break our friendship right?" Akihiko asked

"Never" Hiroki yelled

* * *

Next day Akihiko was at hospital with Hiroki's family to visit Hiroki's ailing grandmother. It was a huge hospital and both boys after being patted by the old woman were let off to their own devices. After rolling in the garden for half an hour Hiroki stood up and Akihiko looked up. Hiroki wanted to visit the washroom and he could not let Akihiko wander of alone in this huge hospital. So the brunette pulled him up and dragged him with him inside. Akihiko had been living with Hiroki for two days now. He had come to Hiroki's home on Friday evening and wanted to stay till Monday morning. Sakura Kamijou found it strange that Usami Akimi agreed without a word of question and Lady Kamijou did not press into the matter and let her only son bond with the first friend he made in years. Suddenly Hiroki stopped pulling Akihiko and turned around to face the lavender eyes.

"Look Bakahiko I know you are having trouble in your family. You don't have to tell me okay. But remember I am always with you" Hiroki spoke out of the blue which took Akihiko by surprise

"Thank you Hiroki" Akihiko smiled happily

"Okay now stay here in front of the infantry and do not move until I come back" Hiroki patted his shoulder and left for the loo and Akihiko stood to his place like asked

"Want to join me in?" a gentle voice of a woman asked Akihiko

"Sorry?" Akihiko turned around to find a middle aged red haired woman with blue eyes smiled. She was in doctor's apron

"I mean want to come in and look at the new born? They are adorable. I am Doctor Mashima" The doctor smiled and opened the door and Akihiko followed her

Akihiko entered the room find to various cradles and in them sleeping babies wrapped in pink and blue towels. His eyes grew large at the site of such calmness. He expected infants to be crying and full of tears but all these babies were sleeping. Three nurses were walking around and looking after them. The doctor went around and checked on the sleeping babies and looked at Akihiko with smile. She gestured him to come to her. The silver haired without a haste walked towards her and soon his arms were holding a tiny creature wrapped in pink towel. The infant was deep asleep and a peaceful smile rested on the small pouting lips. The doctor patted the sleeping head and grinned.

"Our youngest born, came to earth twelve hours before I was not present at the time of birth thought" the doctor ginned

"She is beautiful" Akihiko kissed the bald head

"Yeah, will charm hearts of many" the doctor moved to another child and Akihiko was cajoling the infant number thousand

"Look she opened her eyes" Akihiko was taken aback by the pure green and the blank look in the eyes. He again kissed the bald head and the infant started to giggle and move his legs in happiness

"Yeah she has beautiful eyes" the doctor rushed to another child who started his food cry

"What's her name ma'am?" Akihiko asked

"Well her mother is kind of in slumber and the father wants to discuss it, so right now she is nameless" the doctor informed

"I see, even if it's for a while I will call her Misaki" Akihiko smiled

"Nice name" the doctor laughed

"So Misaki are you going to grow tall and turn into beautiful girl?" Akihiko giggled

"Or are you going to be a great cook and write about your passion for cooking?" Misaki was giving him innocent look and toothless smile to Akihiko's question

Akihiko put the child in the cradle and was on his knees and playing with her hands and asking her weird questions. He was accepted by the infant happily as who was trying to hold his big hands. He couldn't stop but ruffle the bald head that few tiny brown hair. Finally Hiroki barged in panting as he thought he had lost him. Seeing Hiroki Akihiko stoop up and kissed the infant and waved by to the doctor and said goodbye to the child. Hiroki did not trouble him with question and let him be as Akihiko was sporting a peaceful smile.

After they left a nurse came running with a blue towel and a tag in her hand. The doctor looked up with surprise and gave an inquisitive look. The nurse was panting and giving an apologia in her look.

"Sorry doctor the infant number 315, you are holding in your arms is a boy" the nurse smiled

"Why is he in pink towel?" the doctor asked

"We were in hurry and the mother wanted a daughter so asked for everything in pink" the nurse was panting

"Okay change him to blue" the doctor laughed

"Oh yes we got his name" the nurse smiled

"What is it?" the doctor asked

"Misaki Takahasi" the nurse grinned

"Fate is at work for you little Misaki" the doctor laughed happily.

Later while leaving the hospital Akihiko met the doctor again and the lady informed him Misaki was indeed a boy. Akihiko became happier by ten folds but he believed that Misaki was the name he gave to the child and the doctor was not bothered to inform him that the boy was indeed named Misaki. A week later Hiroki was showered with not one but over fifty stories of happy tone. They were not written with force but had flowed into Akihiko naturally. Every story gave the sad life of the hero a happy reason to live. Three months before he had experienced the feeling of fulfilment, he had felt words rush to his minds. When he met infant Misaki ideas, words and voices rushed into his mind in more clear way. Akihiko Usami had found his muse years before he even realised it.

* * *

**Twenty years later**

Misaki and Akihiko were visiting countryside for a short trip. Though Misaki was informed, it was to have some lone time, but reality was Akihiko was running away from Aikawa. When the older author suddenly felt a slight fever the young lover left no stones unturned. After asking here and there and running around the country to find a doctor. It was a small town which generally left its medical needs to the nearby city. But Misaki's struggle was paid of the nice old man at the small cafe told about a doctor living at the edge of town. Misaki dragged his older boyfriend and Akihiko agreed just make Misaki happy. Akihiko was standing beside Misaki in front of a cute little cottage. When the cottage door opened an old lady with a beautiful smile stood there. The old lady had blue eyes and red hair.

"Hello lads! How may I help you?" the gentle voice asked

"Are you doctor Mashima?" Misaki smiled

"Yes dear" the lady nodded.

"My boyfriend here has caught a fever, please look into the matter" Misaki bowed with a blush

"Come in, Come in" the lady called them inside

"Thank you" Misaki pushed Akihiko inside

"Oh my are you the famous Akihiko Usami?" Mashima asked

"Yes he is" Misaki sat on the sofa

"You worked in Shin Sekai hospital years back right?" Akihiko spoke with a grin

"Yes how do you know it?" the old lady asked

"Well you had asked me to join in the infantry to look at newborn babies" Akihiko laughed

"Oh yes, yes, I did that a lot of time, I would pull young children with me. You were the silver haired boy who had given temporary name to the child with green eyes then?" The lady pulled out her doctor's kit and directed Akihiko to take a seat

"Yes, my lover was born in that hospital too on that day" Akihiko grinned while Mashima looked at Misaki and sighed

"You must be Misaki Takahashi right? You have your mother's eye" Mashima asked

"Yes do you know me?" Misaki was surprised

"Well there is a funny story do you want to hear?" Mashima laughed

"I am all yours lady" Akihiko smirked

* * *

Disclaimer- I dont own Junjou Romantica

We will see lot of Hiroki trust me! I love Hiroki too much.

SariaHisako thank you for the review glad you were there to read it first.

Alana-kittychan thank you so much for the review and follow.

Mitzia, MysteriousMulticoloredHair, a writer in paradise, geritashipper123 thank you for follow and favourite.

If you think this chapter was little weird lets make it clear:- Usami is gay we know he was kissed by boy next door in England from Junjou Minimum. He kissed Hiroki to stop him from crying same thing was done to Misaki too. Misaki had in the beginning predicted that Akihiko had disgust towards man-woman relation when he saw his mother's lover. So I used that thing to plant the first seed of gayness as for little Hiroki being blunt- he has a crush on Usami by now, he is shy but he will tag along and I think they both did not jump to sex in future suddenly there has to be a background. I rest my case.

This whole story will the connection of links that lead to Misaki, he starts writing when talks with unborn Misaki, he started become more happy when he held baby Misaki. I am trying to create a magical connection here, Misaki is his muse hence I will make him dream of a brown haired green eyed boy time and again the story.

(*_*)/

see you till next chapter

Love you all.


	3. The Bloom

**The Bloom**

* * *

Mafuni Takahashi was cajoling her one year old son Misaki, while her husband Tadahiro and son Takahiro were packing their bags. "It's not fair honey, you are using Misaki as excuse to avoid packing" Tadahiro laughed. "I have human rights to do so, right Misaki?" Mafuni was rubbing her nose with smiling Misaki's. "Yes mom has the right to do so dad" Takahiro chuckled. "Did you put Misaki's nappies and instant milk?" Mafuni was happily sitting on the bed and monitoring two males. "Hey mom, you found Misaki a husband right?" Takahiro asked pushing his glasses up. "Ah ha, yes a year back, he is such a nice chap polite and handsome" Mafuni was thinking about Akihiko the calm boy. "But honey how can we marry two boys?" Tadahiro laughed. "Tadahiro are you against two men loving each other?" Mafuni asked back. "Nope, if Misaki grows up to love man we will support him okay Takahiro?" Tadahiro patted his elder son who was happily folding clothes. "As long as Misaki is happy I will be with him dad" Takahiro spoke like a big brother.

Next day family of four were driving down the road to the nearby hill station famous for its firefly flight. They were gliding down a green road and Misaki somehow standing on Mafuni's lap was watching the lush of green. "Misaki are you enjoying the view?" Mafuni asked. "maa...buuu...eee" Misaki giggled and his green eyes hiding between his brown bangs. "Misaki and mama will enjoy and daddy and nii-chan will set up the tent" Mafuni was retelling him her open secret plan and Misaki was giggling as if he understood everything. "You know there is a small lake that runs between the banks of both the hills" Mafuni was informing Misaki and pointing him out the landmarks while Tadahiro was pretending to listen and Takahiro was repeating the words in his mind. "If we sit on the bank during night we can see fireflies illuminating the sky, Misaki and mama will capture them in jars okay" Mafuni was too excited about the trip. "The banks are connected with one old pool and is surrounded trees slanting from both banks. The beautiful white flowers hang in the air like silver stars Misaki. Daddy proposed mama on that pool" Mafuni loved celebrating anything for first time in this particular hill station and hence this time they were going to celebrate Misaki's first birthday and camping seemed the right way to celebrate. "But will Misaki remember any of this honey?" Tadahiro asked. "That's not the point. We will take tons of photographs of Misaki and keep them in albums so that we can embarrass him in future" Mafuni gave victory sign. "Mom Misaki is really sensitive; you really don't intend to torture him do you?" Takahiro asked. "Yes I do" Mafuni said with a poker face. "You are evil" Tadahiro sighed.

* * *

Hiroki was sitting on the wooden bench and Akihiko was rubbing his wet hair with towel. The brunette was shivering and cursing under his breath. Both eleven year old had come to this particular pseudo-valley for camping. Hiroki wanted to go for some educational trip but Akihiko with his puppy eyes persuaded the former. The girls helping the teachers and were happily ogling Usami Akihiko who had saved Hiroki Kamijou from drowning in the lake. "You sure won hearts of girls" Hiroki mumbled clutching his shirt. "If you had not shown your foolishness to impress girls my chivalry was as invisible as air" Akihiko retorted back. "Who said I dived into water to impress those girls who have no interest in books Bakahiko" Hiroki hissed. "Why did you jump Hiroki?" Akihiko asked. "I jumped for the watermelons. You know I love them right?" Hiroki still shaking was now rubbing his hands. "Are you an idiot? Who goes into water to save watermelons? Give a fool sickle and he shall chop his own feet" Akihiko laughed. "Don't complicate the quotation baka" Hiroki clenched his teeth. "Come Mellon Prince let's get you in to warm clothes" Akihiko pulled Hiroki by his collar and dragged him to their tent.

Later in the afternoon Hiroki was asleep and Akihiko was reading a book by his side and watching over his best friend. A girl peeped inside and Akihiko looked up with a deadpan expression. "Usami-kun are you busy?" the girl with golden hair asked. "No, how may I help you?" Akihiko asked. "Will you leave the tent and come with me?" the girl asked. "I could but Hiroki is asleep it's my duty to look after him" Akihiko smiled. "I promise it won't take much time" the girl said with pleading eyes. "Okay lead the way" Akihiko stood up and fixed the covering of Hiroki. Akihiko walked out and the blonde girl led him near the pool which connected both the banks of the lake. The silver haired boy shoved his hands in his pocket and waited for the girl to proclaim her love. Ever since he joined this school many girls had showed interest in him but Akihiko declined. The eleven year old had kept it hidden from Hiroki as the brunette had a tendency to become his mother. "Usami-kun I really like you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Hiroki with sudden absence of a cold presence woke up. After lunch the teachers had asked them to take nap. Since Hiroki had the misfortunate with water and felt cold he had fallen asleep. Now waking up alone in the tent seized him with fear. Akihiko had a tendency to roam around and forget the path back. Being friend with the gloomy being for a year Hiroki had learned to become his guardian. So without any thought the younger rushed out of the tent and searched around other tents. But Hiroki knew this boy could cross dimensions in minutes. So Hiroki rushed towards the pool that connected both the banks. Hiroki rushed there and saw Akhiko talking to the blonde girl from their class. The girl was considered as most pretty in their class and the site in front of Hiroki created a sudden pinch in his heart.

As Hiroki looked at both of Akihiko and admirer from distance the blonde girl bowed. "Sorry, I cannot, accept your feelings but thank you" Akihiko said. "Do you have someone Usami-kun?" the girl asked. "No one in particular" Akihiko shook his head. "Is there something I lack?" the girl asked. "I don't like blonde people, I like brunettes" Akihiko was the silver blonde according his mother. The dark coloured hair and dark eyes attracted him. Before Akihkio could move from his place the blonde girl planted a kiss on his lips and the silver head was taken aback. Suddenly his lavender eyes saw a brown haired boy looking at him in confusion and suddenly running away. Akihiko realised it was none other than Hiroki and pushed the girl aside and ran after the brunette.

* * *

"Where do you think you are going with your little brother in your arms?" Mafuni held Takahiro by his collar. "Misaki wanted to visit the pool and look at the flowers hanging in air" Takahiro pointed towards the hanging flowers above the pool. "Really Misaki asked you or are you using Misaki to melt my heart young man?" Mafuni smirked and declined both brothers the stroll. "But Misaki was asking for it" Takahiro pouted to a pouting Misaki in his arms. It was indeed true Misaki had time and again tried to walk towards the pool as if something was pulling him. Misaki tried crawling once towards the pool when he realised his new achievement to walk on two feet was of no help. Misaki was kept in arms and being carried from one person to another. Various tents stood besides the Takahashi tent, various families had come here to camp and enjoy the view of the lake. Both brothers were led inside the tent to have lunch and afternoon milk like other children camping near them.

"Hey chap what happened?" Tadahiro asked his elder son who sat near him with a huff. "Mom did not allow us to go to the pool" Takahiro informed his father who was fishing. "She worries you know, you are too young to walk away with Misaki alone" Tadahiro informed. "I know that dad. But I won't drop him from the pool and it's Misaki who wants' to go there, I can feel it" Takahiro laughed. "We know that, you are a nice big brother every kid should have" "I am ten years older than Misaki I can protect him dad" Takahiro protested. "I am sure you can do better job than us" Tadahiro laughed. "You are teasing me" older Takahashi pouted. "Okay after Mom falls asleep I will take you to the pool?" Tadahiro smiled. "You are afraid of mom aren't you dad?" Takahiro laughed. "You have no idea brat"

* * *

After the incident near the pool, Akihiko found Hiroki in an overzealous form. Akihiko was now certain that the brunette was avoiding him. Akihiko thought Hiroki must hate him for what he saw. But Hiroki was avoiding the taller because he could not understand the feeling inside his chest. He was angry and worried, he was sad and doubtful, Hiroki was already in love but far from awareness about it. Hiroki knew pretty well that he would break somebody's head or leg if he sat idle. His tendency to over think had started to grow its root. It was safer for Akihiko if Hiroki was busy hence he ended up helping everywhere he thought he was needed. The more Akihiko tried to talk with him the more Hiroki was at distance and giving awkward smiles.

With dinner being served Akihiko formulated a plan to talk with Hiroki. Hiroki who hated washing dishes had volunteered to wash them with other student. It was clear sign that the brunette was avoiding Akihiko. If Akihiko slept in the tent it would be hard for him to wake up. Soon he bade goodnight to his teachers and entered his tent. When he was sure no one was looking at his tent he crept out of the tent and when Hiroki returned hoping to find Akihiko asleep his mind got a death blow. The said sleep loving monster was out of his bed. If Hiroki called the teachers it would create trouble for the silver haired. Hiroki crawled into his makeshift bed and looked for his own torch when he found a note asking him to come near the pool. The brunette in anger stomped out of the tent and tiptoed towards the pool. "One day I will kill him" Hiroki swore under his breath.

Hiroki mumbled and grumbled throughout his walk towards the pool. The feet that took few seconds in afternoon were now taking minutes to reach the same destination. Hiroki knew Akihiko would be in his place so he was dragging his feet as he did not want to talk with him. When it came to confrontation the brunette preferred books. With a heart that experienced first pang of jealousy was now experiencing uncertainty for first time now. In general the confident Kamijou Hiroki was now sulking at the image of a girl kissing Akihiko. At last he stood in front of the bridge and found the silver head waving someone goodbye and Akihiko's back was facing him.

* * *

"Smile at Daddy Misaki" Tadahiro was asking Misaki to smile at him, while elder brother held him firmly. Tadahiro took his boys out of the tent when his wife fell asleep. Three men of the Takahashi family were standing on the pool and clicking photographs to add in album name Happy Misaki. "Takahiro come here and let Misaki stand alone" Tadahiro said confidently. "But Dad?" Takahiro tried to protest. "Relax boy, this pool is well secured and you will stay besides him but not in the frame okay?" Tadahiro laughed. "If you say so" Takahiro put down Misaki on centre of the pool and moved towards the left to give enough space. "Misaki stay there" Takahiro smiled and Misaki grinned backed at his brother. "Wow that snap was beautiful" Tadahiro smiled. "How are we going to explain the snaps to mom dad?" Takahiro asked. "You scared cat don't wet my pants now. We will deal with the problem later. Let father and sons enjoy" Tadahiro said with confidence. "Now time for daddy and sons photograph" Tadahiro adjusted the lens and set the timer on the camera and rushed towards his boys. Next second the photograph was taken and Tadahiro looked satisfied. "Let's go boys" Tadahiro directed the boys. "Can we come after five minutes?" Takahiro wanted to pull the flowers for his brother. "I will be waiting below" Tadahiro left.

"Misaki be a good brother and stand here okay" Takahiro started jumping to reach the beautiful hanging white flowers which were glowing like silver stars under the moonlight. Misaki had been craving for those flowers since the morning and now he was eagerly waiting for them. But after few attempts Takahiro failed and his shoelaces got untied. "Misaki brother will get them for you okay, let me tie my shoes okay?" Takahiro bent down to tie his shoe and Misaki's one year old eyes caught something as shiny as the flowers. The toddler with his unsettled legs was soon walking towards the glowing thing under the moonlight. Misaki was giggling and walking fast towards the silver thing. Suddenly Takahiro realised his little brother was walking towards the opposite direction and was out of his hands.

"Misaki don't run, stop Misaki, Misaki" Takahiro yelled. Misaki turned around and gave an innocent smile and the fear in Takahiro's heart grew more. "Misaki" Takahiro's cry reached the ears of the silver head that was sitting on the pool and looking at something with deep thought. Usami Akihiko saw a small toddler with brown hair and eyes with deepest of green giggling and walking towards him while another voice was calling the tyke from behind. Akihiko jumped on his feet and the child caught his feet. The child raised his tiny hands and opened his palm in hope of reaching the silver hair. "You like my hair huh?" Akihiko pulled the child in his arms and the kid was touching his hair in surprise. Akihiko smelled the kid and felt something familiar. Words and stories rush into his mind and the thoughts he had been holding back in his mind were taking shapes. Within moments all his doubts and fear were gone. Akihiko was happy and the tiny fingers playing with his hair made him happy.

"Misaki, are you al-right" Takahiro came panting. "Misaki? Beautiful name. Misaki someone has come to take you away from me" Akihiko informed the child playing with his hair. "I am Misaki's brother, Takahiro. Sorry for the trouble, Misaki has a tendency to go after anything in silver. I assume your hair was glowing too" Takahiro chuckled. "It's okay, Misaki has a pretty smile like someone I know" Akihiko thought of Mafuni the woman he met year back. "Misaki looks like my mother" Takahiro smiled. "Misaki is very friendly baby and my hair charmed Misaki like butterfly looking for flower" Akihiko tried to hand over Misaki to Takahiro. "But, you shouldn't be alone on this pool, at night with little Misaki?" Akihiko asked. "My dad is waiting on the other side of the pool. We came to celebrate Misaki's first birthday you see. I was trying to get those beautiful flowers for him. But I couldn't reach them and Misaki walked towards you" Takahiro laughed. "I see, let me help you" Akihiko being blessed with height on his third attempt grabbed handful of those beautiful white flowers and handed them to Misaki who was now in Takahiro's arms. "Happy birthday Misaki" Akihiko kissed Misaki on the cheek and ruffled his brown hair. As Akihiko planted his kiss, first set of fireflies took their flight and Misaki started to giggle in happiness and both the older kids gawked at the site. "But why are you alone here?" Takahiro asked after the fireflies left. "We came camping from school. So I am safe, you better take your leave, your dad might get worried" Akihiko pointed towards the other side of the pool. "I totally forgot thank you hmm, what's your name?" Takahiro asked. "Akihiko" "Thank you Akihiko for saving Misaki. Goodnight?" Takahiro grabbed Misaki properly and turned around while Misaki did not want to leave Akihiko and was giving sad eyes and Akihiko could never forget those green eyes which were sad for him as he waved them goodbye.

* * *

"Akihiko" Hiroki called out to the silver head who was waving bye to a figure diluting in the shadows. "Hiroki you decided to show up?" Akihiko gave a relaxed smile. "Shut up, I was worried so I came" Hiroki mumbled. "Come here" Akihiko directed Hiroki to the place he was standing on. "Aye aye" Hiroki walked towards the centre of the pool and Akihiko held his hand and pulled him on the floor to sit. "Why are we sitting here?" Hiroki asked. "Sssh.. wait few moments" Akihiko hushed his partner in crime. Hiroki did not press the matter as he did not want to bring the topic from afternoon. Hiroki soon began to sulk when Akihiko poked him. "Hiroki look" Hiroki looked up to see the second flight of fireflies flying high and low. Some sat on the white dangling flowers, other sat on Hiroki's hair and Akihiko was chuckling and Hiroki grumbling. Finally they vanished and Hiroki dragged Akihiko to the area where grasses were tall enough to hide them.

"Hiroki" Akihiko broke the silence. "Hmm" Hiroki wanted to avoid the talk. "You saw me in the afternoon didn't you?" Akihiko asked. "Yes" Hiroki replied in one word to suppress his confusion. "Are you angry with me?" Akihiko asked in his deadpan voice. "Not exactly, but I am not happy for sure" Hiroki informed. "You did not hear me talk right?" "No" Hiroki shook his head. "I didn't kiss her own my own accord Hiroki" Akihiko turned Hiroki around. "I am not blind Akihiko, I saw her kiss you and you were stunned" Hiroki spanked Akihiko's head. "But something is eating you up Hiroki?" Akihiko poked his best friend. "Well you have a tendency to kiss people whenever you want so I might not totally agree with what I saw and Kamiya-chan is the prettiest girl in our class" Hiroki mumbled. "That can be reasoned" Akihiko chuckled. "I don't like girls that way Hiroki" Akihiko informed. "I know moron. But you might like girls in future" Hiroki elbowed Akihiko. "I know and I am confident I don't like girls that way" Akihiko chuckled.

"Okay, I get it. But if in future you come to ask me to be your best man and I find you are marrying a woman. Trust me you will be dead" Hiroki laughed. "It will never happen" saying this Akihiko like several other time pulled Hiroki by his chin and kissed him before the brunette could register. Akihiko crooked his lips upward against Hiroki's and Hiroki pushed him away. "How many times have I told you not to kiss me without asking me?" Hiroki was hitting Akihiko on the head. "May I kiss you Hiroki?" Akihiko mumbled. "Shut up humbug" Hiroki wiped his lips with his palm. "So Hiroki you don't hate me do you?" Akihiko asked. "Huh? Why will I hate you? For the incident in afternoon? Nope I don't hate you. But for the kiss right now I want to kill you" Hiroki glared. "But you like my kiss" Akihiko laughed. "Wait a second Akihiko" Hiroki mumbled. "What is it Hiroki?" the silver haired boy asked. "Kiss me again" Hiroki said absentmindedly. "Are you sure?" Akihiko asked at sudden change. "Do it" Hiroki asked him and Akihiko again placed his lips on Hiroki's with more care and less force and after few seconds they pulled away. "You are happy?" Hiroki said pulling Akihiko up by the hand. "How did you know?" Akihiko asked as they both tiptoed into their tent. "I just know it. Don't ask" Hiroki with red cheeks hid under his cover and Akihiko who had kissed Hiroki was laughing in his mind. When he kissed Hiroki he had the image of similar brunette in his mind with deep green eyes and this made him happy. Akihiko was surprised Hiroki caught his emotions so fast.

* * *

**Twenty three years later**

"Look Misaki" Akihiko curled his hand around Misaki's waist and pointed towards the fireflies dancing in the air. "Wow they are so beautiful Usagi-san" Misaki was giving a very familiar look which Akihiko had registered in his mind. "We have a story related to this place you know" Akihiko smiled. "Really how many stories do we have Usagi-san?" Misaki asked with a confused look. "On this pool I met you for third time and Takahiro for first time" Usami informed. "I bet poor Kamijou sensei was here too trying to protect you" Misaki laughed. "Yup, funny thing is I remember this place properly and Hiroki has erased its memory" Akihiko laughed. "He has Nowaki-san, anybody will forget years of torture with you, if they find an angel like him" Misaki laughed. "I met you here that is why I recall this place" Akihiko laughed. "Sadly I don't" Misaki kissed Akihiko on the cheeks. "I knew it you would say it so I brought proof" Akihiko pulled out a photograph in which a shadowy figure was sitting behind Misaki who was standing alone and laughing. The figure clearly had silver hair and was looking at something with concentration. "Nii-chan gave you the photograph right? Ever since we told them about us they have become too happy to conspire against me" Misaki pouted and Akihiko kissed him on the forehead. "Misaki it was not Takahiro who sent the photographs" Akihiko smiled. "Who was it then?" Misaki asked. "It's Manami-chan" Akihiko chuckled and Misaki hated that his sister-in-law was betraying him.

* * *

Disclaimer- I can never own Junjou Romantica

SariaHisako like always your words make me happy I like reading your stories and it's an honour you read me.

Gretashipper123, thank you for reciprocating to Mitza's recommendation and reading the story.

Alana-kittychan you have many thank you from me for reading this story and giving the review.

Ivoryrose777 thank you for the kawaii and favourite. If I can promise you anything with this story, that will be fluff. I love happy endings and everything nice.

HelloMyOneAndOnly, MuseofdaArts thank you for the follow and favourite.

Like I promised you will see lot of Hiroki. I got two complains that its about Akihiko and Misaki not Hiroki and Akihiko. Trust me it's my story I know what I am doing sisters hehe. Let me make it clear again, its about the journey that leads to Misaki and Hiroki has an important part to play in Akihiko's life I feel. Remember Hiroki offered to become substitute for Takahiro. You really think Hiroki suddenly came one day and said let me be your substitute bottom. In later chapters we will focus on Akihiko's love towards Takahiro this will be balanced with Hiroki's. Okay I have spelled enough and yes it will be a long fic so I will update like a lazy snail.

pool*- small bridge made of wood or stones, do not confuse with swimming pool okay.

Reviews make me happy and PM me if you want to complain about the story or you have some fluffy idea I could put to use *_*


End file.
